RWBY: New Arc
by ParamesiaLilith
Summary: It's been 3 years since they joined Beacon, Now they're living their live to the fullest and with these new transfers will their lives stay the same or change for the better?
1. Prologue

**Hi! Yukihime Sparks here!**

**So this is going to be my second story so don't judge if this story is not good enough to satisfy your likings…**

**Well onto the story!**

Prologue:

Narrator's POV

In the room of a well-known team in Beacon, Team RWBY seated a girl with golden blonde hair in a chair near the window. Her light amethyst eyes were full of jealousy and sadness weather she saw a pair of couple, who were always have love in their eyes.

"(Sighs) when can I find my own true love?'' Yang sighs.

"Well we can start finding you one in this new semester." Said a young maiden with a snow white hair.

"Yeah right, then later on the battlefield they will be scared because of my abilities." Yang sighed once again.

"Come on Yang stay positive maybe a new transfer student will catch your eye." Ruby said comforting her sister. (AN: Well half-sister.)

"Yeah… maybe… but… ugh, never mind! Today is a new day to all of us! It's a new semester! We should Happy!" Yang yells like nothing happened earlier.

"Yeah! We should keep our hopes high!" Ruby yells, agreeing with her sister.

"Ugh! Can the two of you stop yelling in the morning even once!" an angry raven teen barks at the sisters.

"Yikes! Come on Blake chill! It's the new semester you should be Happy right now!" Yang yells at the nth time that morning.

"Fine! Fine! Just shut up! It's like what 5:30 in the morning! " Blake yells again.

"(Sighs) come on girls, we promise Team JNPR to have breakfast with us, remember?" Weiss said while putting on her school uniform.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Ruby said as she turns her head to see the clock.

"Oh no! We're going to be late its 9:00 already!" Ruby shouts.

The Girls immediately prepare and run out the room… and they also knock at the other room seeing their neighbours still asleep.

"Well it seems our breakfast date is cancelled." Yang said.

"Guys! Get up we're late!" Ruby yells panicky.

"What!?" yells the four sleepy heads as they do their daily routines quickly.

And with that the group of friends run out their dormitory and not knowing their future is going to change by these two new transfer students.

**There you have it!**

**Is it good? Please Rate and Review!**

**Sorry for the OOC!**

**-Yukihime Sparks!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Students

**Heya! People!**

**I'm sad 'cause no one put up a review but that didn't stop me in continuing my story!**

**Weelllllllll I can't update fast so maybe every week or month or so.**

…

Chapter 1: Love!?

Jaune's POV

'(Yawns) I'm so glad that team RWBY wake us up.' I yawned and open the classroom door because everyone pushed me at front.

"Well that's weird." I said seeing the classroom still noisy.

"Maybe we're at the wrong classroom?'' Yang asks but shrugs and walks towards her seat.

"(Sighs) so much for our morning run." Weiss sighed and copies Yang's previous actions.

"At least we're not late, right?" Ruby asks and everyone just shrugs.

'All 3rd year students please report at the main hall immediately. Again, all 3rd year students please report at the main hall immediately.' The PA system reports.

"Ugh, but we just got here!" Yang complains but stands and follows the line of students to the main hall.

Narrator's POV

"Good morning young huntsmen and huntress, I know that you are wondering in why I called a meeting at an early hour." Professor Ozpin stated.

"Huh? Early hour?" Weiss asks as she looks at the big clock behind her.

"It's only 7:00 in the morning!?" Jaune yells and sweat-drop.

"You are called here because we are having new students from a different continent." Ozpin once again stated.

"From other continent?" Blake asks.

"These students are like exchange students but they want to stay here until they graduated." Said Ms Glynda

"So here we are presenting our new students." Professor Ozpin says motioning two unknown figures forward.

"Hello, I'm Ryos Voltaire." A boy with dark orange hair and dark olive eyes, said in a monotone voice.

"And I'm Tron von Chrisst, sorry about my cousin. He hate crowds." An attractive boy with auburn hair and midnight blue eyes said with a smile that makes the girls in the hall blush.

"Well that's now for today resume to your activities." Professor Ozpin said as the crowd of students immediately launch at the two transfers.

"Well let's get breakfast and go to class." Yang said as she and the girls walk out of the hall, unable to feel the stare of a certain emotionless transferee.

**...**

**Well that's all for today please click the review button below and rate!**

**-YUKIHIME SPARKS**


	3. Chapter 2: The Match

**Hello! I'm back! **

**Thank you! Valety, Miami, and Yume-ne for the reviews! **

**Well I'm adding more OC's due to a friend of mine… so this chapter is about the OCs and their appearances!**

**Have Fun!**

Narrator's POV

After team RWBY have eaten, they go straight at the Training Hall for lessons with Doc. Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Hey Ruby!" Jaune shouts, catching up to Ruby.

"Is something wrong Jaune?'' Ruby asks while tilting her head.

"A new rumour is going around the campus again!" Jaune said excitedly.

"What rumour?" Yang asked interested about the so called rumour.

As Jaune was about to answer, Weiss intervene.

"They said there are two more new students joining us today." Weiss states bored.

"The ones from earlier?" Blake asks.

"No. The rumour says that these students are new ones that are late." Pyrrha says.

"The rumour also says that these new ones and the ones from earlier will from a new team." Weiss says while opening the door to the Training Hall.

"Now that all of the students are here, I would like to introduce new comers that were late." Doc. Bartholomew says as he nudges the two new figures in front who flinched at the comment.

"Hello! My name is Marcus von Bielefelt." A boy with a dark purple hair and raven black eyes introduced actively.

"And I'm Julius von Wincott; we're childhood friends if you're wondering." A teen with navy blue hair and vanilla colour eyes.

"Well since they are late and Professor Ozpin is busy, I will announce the name of your group; Ryos Voltaire, Tron von Chrisst, Marcus von Bielefelt, and Julius von Wincott, you four will be Team RTMJ and led by Julius von Wincott. So class any question about the new team?" Doc. Bartholomew asks the audience of students and saw a girl raise her hand.

"Umm… I have a question." The girl shyly says.

"Go on." Doc. Bartholomew says.

"Why does most of the new students have 'von' in their name?'' she ask hesitantly.

"Well that's because in our continent, the land were divided and were led by the lords with names like that so no one will ever judge a lord." Marcus says with a grin.

"Now is that all?'' Doc. Bartholomew asks the crowd once more and seeing that no one raise their hands he continue their activity.

"Well since that's over. Our activity for today is testing skills. Every team will get to fight another team and the one who remained victorious will have extra grades and few home works this week." Doc. Bartholomew says and pairs the teams who will fight each other.

Time Skip… (Last 2 Rounds)

"The fight between Team JNPR and Team RTMJ, Start!" Professor Glynda instructed as the teams starts the fight.

"Hyah!" Nora yells while hitting her hammer to Tron who just side step.

"Gah!" Nora yells in pain when Tron hit her with his nun chucks.

"Nora!" Ren shouts and run over Nora.

"I'm okay don't worry." Nora says standing up with the help of Ren and readied in her battle stance.

"Okay." Ren said with worry lacing his eyes but still continue to fight his opponent who was running at him with full speed.

"Hah!" Julius shouts and slice Ren with his sword but Ren blocked his attack and move backward.

"Your Good." Ren says.

"You too." Julius says and continue to fight Ren.

At Jaune and Pyrrha, you can see that they were having difficulty with the two cousins.

"Hah!" Pyrrha shouts as she was about to hit Ryos with her spear.

"Hn. Too slow." Ryos states as he block Pyrrha's attack and kick her at her stomach.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune growls and attack Marcus who looks like a fool playing around.

"Whoa! Calm down Lover Boy! She's fine see! No need to be fed up." Marcus says with a grin in his face and only angered Jaune more.

"Who are you calling Lover Boy?" Jaune asks as he use his sword to attack Marcus.

"Weeellll you two are so close together.. aren't you guys a couple?'' Marcus asks confuse.

"No were not a couple!"Jaune and Pyrrha yells seeing Pyrrha heard Marcus.

"Is that so… You're wide open." Marcus says as he punch Jaune on his chest and kick him.

Time Skip…

"The victor of this match is Team RTMJ." Glynda states announcing the match.

"I can't believe it." Yang says.

"Yeah…" Ruby agrees with her sister.

"Now the next match will be Team RTMJ against Team RWBY." Glynda says as Team RWBY look at their opponents.

'Can we defeat them?' Team RWBY thoughts. Thinking about what happened earlier.

**And Cut!**

**Who will win the match? Team RWBY? Or Team RTMJ?**

**Wow! This is the longest one so far.**

**Stay tuned for new updates.**

**-YUKIHIME SPARKS**


End file.
